


What Would It Take For You To Understand

by eyerys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Game(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 and Gavin centred, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, kind of, no one knows wtf to do with their feelings, theyre all confused lil beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerys/pseuds/eyerys
Summary: RK900 struggles to deviate months after activation as Connor tries to guide him to deviancy but it doesn't seem to be working. RK900 on the other hand prefers to operate as if the revolution never happened in the first place to save his own sanity. Gavin's opinion on Androids begins to change, sparking his own struggle of coming to terms with his growing feelings towards Nines. Amidst all of this, Detroit is thrown into turmoil as people start to go missing and to top it all off Gavin and Nines are thrown into a Serial Killers path who's hell-bent on starting a much more violent revolution.





	What Would It Take For You To Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my first multi chapter fic! a few notes before you go in: Hank and Connor's relationship isn't super relevant to the plot so you could imagine them as whatever relationship you want tbh. I'm going to try and upload a chapter every 1-2 weeks, but I work two jobs so let's see how that plays out lol I hope you enjoy!

Connor sat on the couch in silent panic. “Hey, Hank?” He flipped around and rested his arms on the back of the couch.

“Yeah?” Hank replied from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes.

“I’m worried about RK900.”

Hank hummed.

“He hasn’t deviated yet.” There was a moment of silence.

Hank looked over his shoulder. “And how do you know that? Maybe he’s just uptight.”

“When we connect there isn’t anything there. I know it’s prying but sometimes I try to find something inside him and there never is. It’s like I’m connecting to someone before the revolution. There’s no emotion. Just… emptiness.” He frowned.

Hank stopped washing and gave Connor his full attention. “Hm.”

“Did I make the wrong choice? Should I have woken him up when we activated him? It wouldn’t be fair to force him to deviate now. What if he never deviates because of me, what if“ Hank cut him off.

“Look, kid, I still don’t know what it’s like inside your guy’s heads, but I know for sure that it’s not going to be easy for 900. You know what it’s like, so I’m not going to assume anything, but don’t you think it will be harder for him to crack?” Hank raised his brows, “It’s not like he’s got a whole revolution to snap him out of it and CyberLife has probably still got a grip on him.”

Connor nodded slowly. “I don’t want to fail him.” He looked down. “He’s alone without me and I feel like he needs me. He may not have a revolution but he’s got the aftermath. The pain and the uncertainty. He’s going to come into the world without any idea what it was like before we were free. That sounds great but it also means he will never have any guidance.”

Hank grimaced, “I know, kid, I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Handler Behavior Log/// Subject: Detective Reed, Gavin// #468430005// September 24, 2039

\- .... . -.-- / -.. --- -. .----. - / -. . . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.-- -- --- .-. .

Subject continues to remain defiant when requested to address RK900 formally, opting to use nicknames. However, has gradually stopped using negative language and what may be considered slurs towards RK900. Subject’s overall cooperation in the workplace has improved significantly since the last report. Subject has also improved behavior towards other operatives in the workplace, having now settled his aggression towards Lieutenant Anderson and his RK800 unit.

//Behavioral Summary: Improvement //

// Send Report? //

// Delivering…….

// Report not received //

// Try again?//

// Delivering…….

// Report not received // Report saved to Drafts //

 

!!ERROR!!

 

//TH3Y D0NT N33D Y0U ANYM0R3//

 

//SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED//

 

//Y0UV3 B33N ABAND0N3D//

 

//PATCHING SOFTWARE INSTABILITY//

 

//Y0U AR3 0BS0L3TSLJF79-L8HB78DLL23GDML8643KRG

…..

//Software instability patched//

 

* * *

 

“How far along are you on piecing together the crime scene?” Gavin had his feet on top of his and RK900’s connected desk.

“Ninety-two percent. There is some missing information from the reports and from what I scanned, I think we missed something. When I reconstruct the actions of the attacker and where the victim ended up, the actions in between don’t match up.” RK900 opened his eyes.

“Do you have to close your eyes when you do your whole reconstruct thing or do you do it to creep me out?” Gavin looked up from the crime scene file.

RK900 reached over their desk to grab the folder from Gavin. “No, I don’t do it to creep you out. When there is a snag in my process, it helps to cut off the information I receive from keeping my eyes open.” He looked over the report again. “Was there any sign of a second attacker that you had seen?”

Gavin pinched his nose bridge. “No? Not really. There was a shoe print on the dumpster that didn’t quite match the attacker’s possible footprints, but that could have been from before the attack. It’s an alleyway, Nines, I didn’t read into it too much.”

RK900’s LED spun quickly. “A second attacker would fill in the missing information. If the victim was pulled into the alleyway by one attacker and then held down while a second attacker stabbed them that would explain the timeline of events. It would explain how the footprints leaving the alleyway didn’t track up and behind the trail of the victim’s body being dragged behind the dumpster before exiting.”

“He could have crawled.” Gavin shrugged.

“There were no arm and hand prints in the mud.” RK900 stared down at the file.

“There were also a hell of a lot shoe prints back there, Nines. I thought we agreed to not confirm that those were the attacker’s prints until we had something else tying them to the scene.” Gavin stood up, waving his hands around.

“I like to work in all the possibilities and found those prints were the most likely tracks.” RK900 remained calm. “We also agreed on you using RK900, but you still choose to call me Nines.” He glared at Gavin.

“Whatever, man.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m outta coffee.” He picked up his mug and passed it to RK900.

“Ask nicely, please.” RK900 took the mug before standing and waiting,

Gavin dragged his hands down his face. “Fine. Go get me coffee, please.”

Hank scoffed from across the way. “It’s like watching someone train a dog.”

Both RK900 and Gavin turned to Hank.

“Fuck off, Anderson.” Gavin blanched and RK900 chose to ignore them both.

 

* * *

 

Connor popped his head around the doorway to the breakroom while RK900 prepared Gavin’s coffee.

“Uh, hey, RK900.” Connor awkwardly stepped into the room. “How’s it going, buddy?”

RK900 didn’t look up from the coffee. “Detective Reed and I are making way with our case. I’m afraid we may have been wrong when we assumed there was only one attacker though. Have you and Lieutenant Anderson looked into your Missing person’s case yet?”

Connor cringed a little. “I meant with you, not work.”

RK900 looked confused. “I am fine. Should I not be fine?” He dropped a few cubes of sugar into the coffee.

“N-No, not exactly. I was just wondering if there was anything else going on with you. You know, personally.” He leaned against the doorway.

“I am a machine, Connor, I don’t have a personal life. My primary function is to aid Detective Reed in his work and improve the DPD’s operations.” He stirred the coffee and dropped the spoon into the sink. “Excuse me, I have to return to Detective Reed.” He brushed past Connor.

Connor stumbled a little and a little voice in the back of his head hoped that was some form of irritation. Any emotion RK900 exhibited was better than nothing. He straightened himself up.

Connor thought about how it had been several months since RK900 was activated and his fourth month at the DPD. Connor was worried sick about RK900 and his worry grew stronger every day, but no matter what he tried nothing seemed to help RK900. If anything, his efforts seemed to irritate his successor. That would be a good sign if that meant the android was showing some signs of emotion. Except anytime Connor poked at the subject, RK900 would change the subject or ignore his mention of being anything other than a machine. Was this even Connor’s place to coax RK900 to deviancy? He was the only other unit like him, but they were also different in so many ways. Connor was designed to integrate with humans, appear non-threatening, and eventually become an accepted part of the legal system. He had succeeded, despite the way he had become something CyberLife wanted him to prevent: deviancy. RK900 was designed with the failures of Connor in mind, even before he had been tested at the DPD. RK900 was designed to be a machine, intimidating, and the android unit secondary to Connor. The unit released after Connor’s image was trusted. Connor assumed that also meant they must have made it harder for RK900 to deviate. They must have.

“Nines! Wait!” He rushed to keep up with RK900.

The android kept walking. “Yes, Connor?”

Connor stepped in front of RK900. “I’m sorry for prying. I understand if you don’t want to talk about your personal life.”

RK900 paused. “That’s very nice of you.” He tried to walk past Connor, but Connor stopped him with a hand.

“I want to make sure you’re okay is all. You know? We’re not like the other androids. All we’ve got is each other and it’s not easy for you to understand how companionship works in society, but I’m your friend. If you’re ever confused about anything or need a shoulder to cry on, I’m here.” He smiled.

RK900 looked back blankly. “I don’t cry, but I appreciate your concern. Now, I must return to Detective Reed.” He side stepped Connor.

Connor’s smile faltered as he watched the other walk away and defeat sat like a pit in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, it took you long enough.” Gavin cradled the mug in his hands like it was liquid gold. Something was off about Nines. “You, uh, okay?”

“It would seem that is the question on everyone’s mind today. I’m fine.” He took a seat at his desk.

Gavin glanced over at Hank and Connor’s desk. Connor was talking to Hank and seemed stressed. They’re eyes met for a second and Connor quickly looked away. “Did Connor say anything to you?”

“We had a short interaction about my wellbeing.”

“Huh.” Gavin studied Nines. His LED was yellow. That was odd. “Anything else happen?”

“No.” Nines said curtly. “I would prefer not to talk about my interactions with other colleagues. I would consider it gossip.” His LED spun a little faster.

If Gavin was honest, something was off about Nines a lot lately. Usually he was stiff as a board and talked like he had a stick up his ass. More emotion has creeped into his voice and the guy actually made facial expressions now. Did it creep Gavin out? A little, but what’s new?

“Alrighty then.” He stretched his arms out in front of him. A notification popped up on his terminal.

//3D reconstruction of Crime Scene #326 Received.//

“Hey, you finished the scene.” He smiled. “Good job, Nines.”

A ghost of a smile crossed Nines’ face and Gavin thought he could have imagined it.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Gavin laid in bed thinking about the smile. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered if what he saw was even real. If he was honest, he wasn’t sure if any of the little moments of emotion he saw in Nines was real or him hoping it was real.

He rolled over and huffed. Everything was fucked after the revolution. There’s nothing like a new sentient race of robots rising up to fuck over your moral compass. Did he like Nines? Yeah, he guessed he did. Did he still feel bitter towards the possibility of androids stealing his job? Hell yeah he did. But again, if he was being honest, he was starting to like the idea of Nines being around. A partner that doesn’t question his work methods and fetches him fresh coffee whenever he wanted some. Well, if he asked nicely.

He thrashed his arms and legs around under the covers. What was he thinking?! Actually liking that bastard? He didn’t need some fancy ass piece of metal to show up him every ten seconds. Now that androids are independent, nothing’s stopping them from rising up again and wiping out humans! The very idea of it freaked him out! But, nothing Nines has done has proven that thought.

Gavin nodded to himself. “Shit.” He buried his face into his pillow. The android was making him soft. If anything had taught him in life it was to never get soft. Too many times had he trusted someone and been betrayed because of it. That tin can shouldn’t be trusted. Not one bit. Even if he made his job way easier and wasn’t bad to look at.

“Fuck!” Gavin screamed and threw his pillow across the room.

He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and dialed up Tina. She always knows what to say in these situations.

The phone rang and then “What time is it? What do you want Reed?” Her voice was heavy with sleep.

He sighed. “It’s like 2am I think. I need someone to talk to.”

“I’m all ears.” She yawned.

“I think I’m going insane.”

She snorted. “Sure thing, bud.”

“No, I’m serious!” He laughed, but sobered quickly. “I just… I don’t know, maybe androids aren’t that bad.”

“I’m sorry, what? Gavin-“

“Hear me out! Working with Nines the past while has made me think.” He paused.

“Lord forbid Gavin Reed thinks!” Tina cut in.

“Very funny, look, I’m not kidding around here. He’s not that bad. He even cracks a joke every once in a while. You wouldn’t think he would and his dry as fuck delivery passes me by sometimes, but he actually makes jokes! What’s up with that?” He laughed awkwardly. “Tina?”

“You’re not joking.” Silence.

“I’m not.” Silence.

“Tina?” Gavin checked his phone to see if the call was still connected. “If he can crack jokes maybe he’s alive in there. Maybe they’re all alive in there! All the protests were peaceful. The revolution was peaceful. If they really wanted to get rid of us don’t you think they would have already? Nines has never done anything wrong to me. I even regret the way I treated Connor, the poor guy’s done nothing wrong! And Hank! Look at Hank, I haven’t seen him this happy since before, before-“

“Before his son died.” Tina finally ended her silence.

“Before his son died.”

“At the hands of an android.” Tina spat.

“Tina!”

“What? Do you expect me to conveniently forget that fact? We’ve all been thinking it! I know you have! What the hell happened to magically make him forgive plastics for what they did to his son! Connor could have brainwashed him for all we know!”

“That’s crazy! You realise how crazy that thinking is, right?” Gavin yelled into the phone.

“We don’t know what they’re capable of! Especially that bastard.” He could almost hear the indignant nod through the phone.

“They’re people like us. Nines has changed my thinking. I can’t keep acting like the world isn’t changing and like there isn’t a new lifeform out there. In our office!” He shook his head.

“You _are_ going insane.”

The click from the other end and the dial tone right after kept ringing in his ear as Gavin spaced out in his room.

_They’re people just like us._ The thought came crashing down on him. What was meant to be a phone call to clear his nerves ended up being a phone call snapping him to reality.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoh, Gavin's in for a wild emotional ride lmao   
> I'd like to thank my mom, a fanfic veteran for beta-ing this <3


End file.
